Episode 30 (2011)
Fierce × And × Ferocious (ゲキトウ×ト×カットウ, Gekitō × To × Kattō) is the 30th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on May 6th, 2012. Overview Gon and Gido's fight concludes with Gon injured and Wing upset. Kurapika, who tries to find work as a Hunter, is rejected, but runs into a mysterious man who offers to teach him Nen. Summary As the battle between Gon and Gido continues, Gon struggles because of Gido's Nen tops. His Ten also gradually begins to fade. A hit from a top sends him outside the ring. Gon notices a top not attacking him outside the ring. He then understands that the tops simply attack anything getting in their way and gets an idea to attack Gido while ignoring the tops. But Gon fails because Gido uses another Nen ability called Tornado Top, which involves his whole body spinning like a top to improve his defense. Due to Gon's willingness to fight, he conceals his presence without knowing it with Zetsu, one of the 4 main principles of Nen. Wing is amazed, but can't stop worrying about Gon's situation. As the fight resumes, Gon dodges all of Gido's tops for a certain period of time, but eventually is warned by Killua and ends up in a no-escape situation. He gets his arm broken and loses the match. Wing is upset with Gon's decision to fight so soon. He gives him a condition that he must not practice or study Nen until he is fully recovered. Wing wraps a "promise thread" on Gon's finger to remind him about it. Killua tells Wing how Gon felt during his match against Gido, explaining how Gon becomes too excited over new challenges. He adds if Wing quits teaching them, they'll manage to find a new teacher or learn Nen by themselves. However, Wing plans to continue teaching the two. Meanwhile, Kurapika searches for a job and is tested by the Sengi Guild agent who looks up employers for Hunters. She creates a skull laughing face and asks if Kurapika could see it. But he fails to see it because of his lack of knowledge about a certain technique. As he walks, a mysterious man passes him on the street and steals Kurapika's license without him noticing. The man later tosses a piece of stone towards Kurapika in a forest, which he dodges and it hits a part of a tree and destroys it. As Kurapika stands wonderstruck, the man shows up and confronts him. He says that he cannot see it, but can sense it approaching. Kurapika then gets angry and orders him to return his Hunter License. The man dares Kurapika to get his license back from him. Later, Kurapika is seen down on both his knees, frustrated about his failure in retrieving his license. The mysterious man gives back his license, tells him his name, and says the real exam is about to begin. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio_30_(2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Heavens Arena arc